rz2321fandomcom-20200213-history
Corruption of Slaymeen
The Corruption of Slaymeen was an incident which took place on the planet of Slaymeen during the Clone Wars. It was a violent conflict between the people of Slaymeen, parts of the 434th Legion led by Zakar'i alongside Ahsoka Tano, and a being known as The Entity. Prelude The Entity's Next Move The Entity chose the planet of Slaymeen as its next target after previously corrupting Seenen Drawth. The corruption of Seenen Drawth and the conflict that it caused (known as the Drawth Rebellion) was merely the Entity testing the limits of its power. This time, it was ready to gain more direct attention from the Galactic Republic. Luring in the Jedi Knowing it would cause a disturbance, The Entity began using its powers to drive the planets inhabitants mad. Before long, several violent events occurred across the world. There were riots in the streets and rumors of Separatist spies. This immediately got the attention of the Jedi Council, who sent a small group of Jedi to investigate the matter. When those Jedi failed to report back, the Council contacted the 434th Legion for assistance. Unfortunately, the legion was still in the middle of a dispute elsewhere, and couldn't send all of their forces. As a result, Jedi General Pablo-Jill sent his apprentice, Jedi Commander Zakar'i, along with a group of clone troopers they could spare from the 434th Legion. Recognizing they may need more assistance, the council decided to send Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano to assist the 434th on Slaymeen. Tano had just finished recovering from the battle at Lola Sayu, and she was picked to help lead the clones temporarily. The 434th legion was falling right into the trap set by The Entity. The more Jedi they brought, the more chaos it could cause, and the more it could increase its power by corrupting their minds and taking 1their knowledge of the force. The Corruption of the Jedi As Jedi began to investigate the disturbance, The Entity began to draw them to itself. Deep in the forest, the Entity's apprentice Bri-Nah would engage them in a lightsaber duel. While the Jedi were focused on Bri-Nah, the Entity would use the Force in an attempt to enter their minds, sending them into a panic and allowing Bri-Nah to completely overtake and defeat her opponents. Once defeated and their defenses were completely down, the Entity would once again enter their mind, this time with no resistance, manipulating their thoughts and practically ripping their sanity from them. Once the Entity got a firm hold on the mind of the Jedi, it learned all of the abilities it could from each one of them, effectively increasing its knowledge of the Force. After doing so, it sent them out into the galaxy to begin the next stages of its plan. If the Jedi they captured were too mentally strong, the Entity would kill them right then and there. The 434th Arrives The 434th Legion led by Commander Zakar'i alongside Ahsoka Tano began their investigation of Slaymeen, starting with the major cities. The citizens' reaction to the military presence was rather harsh. This was to be expected, as the citizens of the planet were in the middle of deciding their new leaders. The presence of the 434th likely made them feel like they didn't have that choice, but based on their reactions, the Jedi could tell it wasn't just that. They yelled as the troops marching by and tried to blockade several of their routes. Some of these citizens even attempted to assault the two Jedi. In their short time searching the streets, they found no sign of the missing Jedi nor the source of the disturbance. Early on, Zakar'i noticed that this situation was playing out much the same as it did on Seenen Drawth. Not wanting to repeat the events of the Drawth Rebellion, he contacted his troops, calling for a new approach to the situation. The legion regrouped outside of the city, and determined they had to take a new course of action. Zakar'i mentioned that what he had seen so far closely resembled what happened on Seenen Drawth, which gave Tano an idea. Instead of being open with their mission, the Jedi instructed several of the clones to go undercover in the cities to learn as much as they could, while the two Jedi search the forests nearby in an attempt to locate the source of the disturbance. Tracking the Disturbance Evidence of Corruption As the two Jedi made their way through the deep forest of Slaymeen, Ahsoka asked Zakar'i about what happened on Seenen Drawth. He told her about the sudden outburst violence on the planet and how force user they called The Entity was behind it all. Zakar'i also pointed out that the Jedi Council refused to investigate the matter further, and instead abandoned the planet entirely to focus on the war. Hearing about this decision by the Council surprised Tano, as she couldn't see them making the choice to abandon a world, even if it was basically run by criminal organizations. Before the two Jedi could finish their discussion, they came across one of the missing Jedi by the name of Sonn Heela. It was clear upon his discovery that Heela was frightened by the appearance of Tano and Zakar'i. Tano attempted to calm him, but she was unsuccessful in doing so. It was clear to the Jedi that he was not all there mentally, as he was spewing nonsense and letting out an occasional grunt of pain. Zakar'i soon noticed several bodies lying still nearby, all covered in lightsaber wounds and burns. The Entity had set a trap for the two Jedi, and they had fallen right into it. Zakar'i attempted to call the clones for backup, but his communications were being jammed. The two Jedi were suddenly surrounded by several hostiles. Some of these hostiles were Jedi wielding lightsabers, while others appeared to be bounty hunters or criminals carrying various melee weapons designed for incapacitating opponents. This confused Zakar'i at first, but he soon realized they were trying to take him alive. Drawing their weapons, the Zakar'i and Ahsoka engaged their attackers. Although they were outnumbered, the Zakar'i and Tano were able to hold their own. The numbers game eventually caught up to them however, and they were forced to retreat into the forest, taking Heela with them. Clones in Disguise Meanwhile, the clone troopers of the 434th Legion went undercover in the cities of Slaymeen to learn as much as they could about the current situation. Because the troops were no longer patrolling the streets, the citizens of Slaymeen were less cautious about what they were saying, and the clones used that to their advantage. A group of these troopers visited the most popular saloon in Slaymeen, hoping to catch word of what exactly was happening on the planet. Fortunately, that is exactly what they found. Commander Sig was the first to catch word of the "dark presence" on the world, similar to what they had heard from the locals back on Seenen Drawth. Category:Battles of the Clone Wars Category:Events Category:Clone Wars: Dark Rebellion